


穿女装的变态和一本正经的流氓

by kacakaca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacakaca/pseuds/kacakaca
Summary: 一个弗朗西斯作死穿女装调戏罗莎结果被罗莎肛了（好吧并没有只是骑乘而已）的故事。粗暴简单的黄文。脑补一时爽，写文火葬场。算是弗朗西斯×罗莎还是罗莎×弗朗西斯呢？思考了一下觉得还算是仏英♀吧，女攻的话还要再劲爆一点才行（笑）





	

        “哦。”  
        罗莎在看到弗朗西斯剃了胡子，穿上长裙，精心准备的扮相后，瞥了他一眼这么说到，然后又转过头专心地看着文书去了。  
        弗朗西斯未免有些失望，“哦。”这就是她的反应？至少骂他一声“变态”也比这个反应强吧？  
        “罗莎？”他小心翼翼地凑过去。  
        “干嘛？”罗莎都不抬头看他一眼，继续整理着手里的文书。  
        太过分了，难道那份报告都比他现在这幅模样有吸引力？！  
        在场的其他所有人都给了弗朗西斯相当热烈的回应。他的狐朋狗友们拍着他的肩膀，笑出了眼泪。艾米丽眯起眼睛，表情活像是当年第一批看到达达主义雕塑《泉》的，对着一个小便池大眼瞪小眼的观众。马修发出了一声无奈的叹息，伸手捂住西兰的眼睛。  
       上一次他这么干的时候成功地“惊艳四座”，但罗莎不买他的账，没再看他的女装模样第二眼。“胡子。”她头也不回地对他说。“你连脸上的胡子都没剃。”  
        这一次他干脆把胡渣和胸毛都剃了，从里到外“全副武装”，用高高的领子遮住了自己的喉结。结果罗莎还是没有反应，他简直百思不得其解，为什么？要知道弗朗西斯最喜欢调戏罗莎，虽然，不，正是因为成功的几率一向不太大，他才越挫越勇，要知道冷若冰霜的刻薄女满脸通红恼羞成怒的样子有多么可爱，甚至是——性感，如同一只炸毛的猫咪一般，让人着迷。  
       弗朗西斯选择不再钻牛角尖，而是在大家各自散去之后继续穿着这身衣服，跑去敲了酒店里罗莎的房间门。  
       罗莎拉开半边门，眯起眼睛看着他。“你玩儿够了没有？我要报警了。”  
       弗朗西斯笑着看着她。“你知道我是不会善罢甘休的吧。与其让别人看到穿着女装的男士站在你的房门前，不如⋯⋯放我进去？”  
        罗莎沉默着看着他那张毫无防备的、人畜无害的脸，在另人窒息的好几秒之后，脸上绽放出一个笑容。“好啊。”她打开了房门。  
       弗朗西斯悬着的那颗心因为罗莎的回答放下了，他玩笑性质地屈膝提了下裙摆，走了进去。  
       殊不知自己会在几十分钟后连肠子都悔青了。  
       

       “是因为我扮得不够像吗？哪点做得不够好？”弗朗西斯这么说的时候，两只手撑在桌子前，半分玩笑半分认真地问她。  
       罗莎撑着脑袋看着他，手指节不轻不重地慢慢敲着桌子。  
       “你是真不知道还是假不知道？”  
        弗朗西斯也自诩是个情商不低的情场老手了，听多了含蓄微妙的指代暗示，总是能够明察秋毫，抢先一步行动，让自己的伴侣满意。但这一次他听得是一头雾水。啊？这算什么意思？  
        “看样子是真不知道。”罗莎底下头去，又开始看那堆文件。弗朗西斯简直是欲哭无泪了，文书都比现在的他要有吸引力吗？！  
        “别跟我打哑谜啦，罗莎⋯⋯”弗朗西斯坐了下来。“我真的没理解⋯⋯”  
        “你没理解。”罗莎翘起二郎腿，双手交叠环胸看着他。“你真的，没理解。”  
        那双刚刚一直无视他的眼睛突然就这么直勾勾地看着他。罗莎的声音十分平静——那是火山爆发前的平静。  
       罗莎突然站起来，揪住弗朗西斯的领子。  
       “你这是欠打吗，弗朗西斯。”

 

        弗朗西斯整个人都是懵的。  
        哦天啊他是做了什么事才会被罗莎压在⋯⋯床上？！  
        哦不重点不是床他们已经很多次在床上一起做些糟糕的事情了，但他刚刚被罗莎揪着领子直接扔到了床上，就像渔民把捞上来的鳕鱼直接扔到甲板上一样的，毫无温柔可言地，把他，扔到了床上！！  
        “噢看看你这吓得苍白的脸⋯⋯”罗莎一边念叨着，一边跨坐在弗朗西斯身上，危险地眯起眼睛。“真是让人心生怜悯⋯⋯”  
        “冷静点儿罗莎，为什么⋯⋯！！”  
        “闭嘴。”  
         罗莎揪住弗朗西斯的头发。  
         “给我闭嘴，弗朗西斯。”  
         出于一种人类求生的本能，弗朗西斯闭上了嘴。  
        他有时几乎都快忘记了，罗莎·柯克兰，本性是个恶劣的流氓。  
        罗莎的手移到他的领口，毫不珍惜地攥住上好的布料，“嘶啦”一声，领口被拉开了。  
        “啧啧啧。”罗莎直接伸手抓住弗朗西斯的胸，后者差点儿尖叫出声。“你连胸毛都剃了。”她面无表情地使劲捏了两下。“做得很绝嘛⋯⋯手感真光滑⋯⋯”  
       弗朗西斯目瞪口呆，一个字都说不出来。  
       打死他都想不到自己会有这么一天。  
         
       罗莎低下头去，使劲儿吸吮着他脖子上的皮肤，在上面留下了红色的印记，她甚至张嘴包住了他的喉结，轻轻咬了一下，让弗朗西斯发出一声变声的惊叫。  
       对方的嘴唇游移到了他的锁骨上，这次性质更恶劣了——她在他的锁骨上留下了数个牙印。  
       “不是，罗，罗莎⋯⋯⋯”  
        “嗯？”头埋在他胸口的人一声漫不经心地闷哼，呼出湿润的热气，让他一阵颤抖。  
       “我⋯⋯我做了什么，才让你这么生气⋯⋯”  
        “我不生气。”罗莎坐起身来，依然看都不看他的脸。“我很冷静。”她的大拇指按住弗朗西斯的乳头。“我冷静得很。”  
       不要在这种时候说反话啊喂！！！  
        “你再怎么觉得女装不堪入目，也不至于这个样子⋯⋯”  
         “不堪入目？”罗莎抬起眼睑，看着他的眼睛。“不，弗朗西斯。你做得很好。”  
        罗莎的手指轻轻抚上弗朗西斯剃过毛后光滑的胸口。“你真是美极了，简直就像十二世纪出头的时候⋯⋯”  
      弗朗西斯不安又迷惑的看着罗莎。  
       “那为什么⋯⋯”  
       对方的祖母绿的眼睛此时就像是一潭死水，她看着他，眼里尽是麻木忍隐的痛苦和悲伤。  
       “这样刺激我很好玩吗，弗朗西斯。”

        漂亮美丽的弗朗西斯，和灰头土脸的罗莎。  
       作为侵略者的少年强大，征服者威廉带着千军万马，把昂格兰人的土地划到了自己的领地上。  
       弗朗西斯的头发柔顺卷曲、富有光泽而漂亮，罗莎的头发干枯又杂乱。弗朗西斯的眼睛仿佛闪着光，罗莎的眼睛仿佛蒙着一层灰。弗朗西斯是强大的胜利者，罗莎是卑微弱小的败者。弗朗西斯穿着近乎像裙子搬的长袍，便是无比的漂亮，精致的像个瓷娃娃，他笑着接受来自诺曼底的贵族们的赞美，而罗莎，罗莎顶着一张饱受风霜的脸，拖着皮包骨般的身体，被冷落在一旁。再美丽的衣服也在她身上撑不起来，更何况她也无法有那样名贵耀眼的华服。  
       被征服者怎能比她的主人漂亮。

       “我恨你的女装，弗朗西斯。我恨你美丽的样子。”

 

       “⋯⋯我⋯⋯很抱歉⋯⋯，罗莎。”  
        跨坐在弗朗西斯身上的罗莎依然一动不动。              
       他现在终于明白了，他没有多想，却触到了罗莎心里的伤疤——那段被她视为屈辱的历史。  
       “我不知道原来你是这么想的，我⋯⋯”弗朗西斯想要伸手抚摸罗莎的脸颊。罗莎突然将他的手打开，恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“不准碰我，我没有原谅你。”说完又继续扯开弗朗西斯身上的女士衬衫。  
       “啊啊啊等等等等罗莎你到底打算干什么？！”  
       “干什么？显而易见不是吗。我打算，（I gonna）”罗莎伸手隔着布料抓住了弗朗西斯两腿之间的玩意儿。“干了你。（fuck you）”  
       一瞬间弗朗西斯仿佛看见了百年前的那个海上流氓，爆粗口的罗莎不多见，见的时候多半你就要倒霉了。  
       弗朗西斯乖乖闭上了嘴，虽然胃里翻江倒海，内心十分崩溃。罗莎还在不耐烦的扯下他身上那件洋装。“粉红色，典型洛可可风的设计和剪裁。”她一边扒下他的裙子一边说。“真是好品味。”  
        “哦，天呐。”罗莎停下手上的动作看着他的下半身。“哦天呐哦天呐。你连女式白色蕾丝内裤都穿上了，你个变态。”她皱起眉头，手指弹了一下他两腿之间鼓起来的东西。让弗朗西斯发出一声无助的尖叫。“而且你还硬了。我不得不用另一种眼光来看待你了弗朗西斯。”  
        “那个⋯⋯罗⋯⋯罗莎⋯⋯”  
        “我说了闭嘴，还是说你想让我用手指伺候你到前列腺高潮？”罗莎的话让弗朗西斯一个寒颤。她现在可不是在开玩笑啊啊啊！！要是处理不好，身经百战的他也要经历所谓的“青涩初体验”了！！  
        哥哥我一点也不想有那种奇怪的体验啊！  
       罗莎扒下他的内裤，波诺弗瓦先生就这么被他的伴侣脱到了全裸，而对方连领带都没歪，衬衫马甲裙子全副武装，体面得现在就能出去和首相会谈。罗莎表情严肃的盯着弗朗西斯的胯下物，好像她盯着的不是弗朗西斯的生殖器官而是大英博物馆里收藏的中世纪挂毯似的。  
        眼前的情况让弗朗西斯感到十分羞耻。  
        然后他就更硬了。  
        “啧。”罗莎不满地出声。“你还真是下流，我发现你还挺有受虐狂的潜质，弗朗西斯。”她握住那段茎身，使劲捏着。  
       罗莎的手活很差——大概是因为她根本就没打算温柔。平时都是弗朗西斯领着罗莎，弗朗西斯负责做那个尽职尽责的温柔伴侣，他以为他们的主被动位置早就在好几百年前就决定好了，结果现在？？！！他竟然被？？！！  
       “唔⋯⋯！”即使手活很差，那也是在爱抚，适应那些粗暴带来的细小疼痛之后，弗朗西斯在罗莎的手里，渐渐有了感觉。身下的东西越涨越大。  
       “哈⋯⋯罗⋯⋯罗莎⋯⋯”  
        对方黑着脸看着眼前的人。“你要是现在就射出来，”她又使劲儿捏了一下。“你这辈子都别想勃起了。”  
        “哈哈⋯⋯⋯⋯放心我的持久力很强的⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯！”  
         “啊是吗。”罗莎把膝盖撑在床单上坐了起来，伸手脱自己的内裤。  
       哦竟然也是白色蕾丝⋯⋯真衬她的肤色⋯⋯这个动作太色情了哥哥我要流鼻血了⋯⋯  
       罗莎握住弗朗西斯的那段茎身，眼看着是打算自己坐上去。“罗莎⋯⋯等等⋯⋯”  
       “干嘛？”罗莎不耐烦地抬起头来。  
       “那⋯⋯那个⋯⋯把衣服脱了吧⋯⋯”  
       罗莎的眼神就像要把他的皮给扒了。  
       “不是，你看要是做到一半我就软了对你也不好对不对⋯⋯至少让我看看给我点儿刺激⋯⋯”  
        又是令人窒息的好几秒之后，罗莎恼火地瞪了他一眼，伸手解下手腕上的名贵手表，把领带夹取下，放到了床头柜上，同色系的裙子和马甲，真丝领带，都被脱下扔到一旁。  
        哦该死她只穿着白衬衫的样子真是性感的要命⋯⋯！  
        罗莎伸手，纤细的手指带着微妙的节奏和韵律，从上往下慢慢解开扣子，领口越开越大，露出脖子和胸口白皙的皮肤⋯⋯  
       她脱下那件衬衫，露出肩膀和迷人的腰线，漫不经心的把衬衫拿在手里，把手伸出床沿外，面无表情地盯着弗朗西斯，然后松手。  
       “啪。”  
       衣物落地的声音在不大的房间里无限放大。  
       弗朗西斯不禁攥紧了床单。  
       罗莎坐了上来，甬道一点一点地将弗朗西斯的性器吞噬，甬道已经有些湿了，罗莎很少在床上做骑乘位，她感觉有些难受，薄唇间吐出一声细小的呻吟。弗朗西斯的脸红了，眼前的景象太过香艳，让他更加兴奋了。  
       好不容易全都吞了进去，感到体内的物体又硬了几分，她抬起头来皱着眉头瞪了他一眼，双手扶在弗朗西斯身上，律动起腰来。  
       罗莎的喘息声忍隐又压抑，她的脸上染上了红晕，也开始沁出汗水。  
        “啊⋯⋯罗莎⋯⋯”看着缓缓律动的迷人躯体，弗朗西斯想要伸手爱抚，手却又被罗莎狠狠打开。看着对方的身体就在眼前却不能触碰，这根本就是酷刑。他也不住的扭动着腰，迎合着她。  
       “啊、啊啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”快感不断叠加，甬道有了反应，开始不断收缩起来，罗莎涨红了脸，不断地呻吟出声。  
       弗朗西斯觉得无比的兴奋，也快要达到临界点，但他在床上的习惯总是先照顾好伴侣，要让对方先高潮。  
       他忍不住伸手扶住罗莎的腰，对方的动作顿了一下，但没有出手阻止他，任由他去了。她摆动着腰，觉得快要到了，闭上眼睛喃喃呻吟着，夹紧双腿听到了身下人的一声抽气。  
       然后她的快感就决堤了。  
       她喘着气，伸手将脸颊边散乱的金发别到耳后，看了看身下表情飘飘欲仙又十分别扭的弗朗西斯，勾起一边的嘴角露出坏笑，然后提起腰向下一沉。  
       对方就惊叫着射了出来。

 

       别看罗莎一本正经的样子，她可是个老烟枪。此时罗莎双手叠在脑后看着天花板，觉得自己的烟瘾又犯了，她寻思着等会儿到室外找个允许的地方抽上一根，同时耳边还尽是弗朗西斯的连绵哀嚎。  
       “想用女装调戏我你还嫩了点儿，弗朗西斯。”她平静地开口。“也不想想我可是有个穿着格子短裙不穿内裤到处跑的哥哥。”  
       弗朗西斯侧躺在她身边，双手捂住脸，正陷入崩溃之中。“我怎么就碰上你这种流氓⋯⋯！”  
        “是你先动手的，弗朗西斯。”罗莎做起身来，脸上挂着坏笑。“我有强迫你吗？你感觉不好吗？”  
       “不！该死！！我感觉很好！！这才是最可怕的地方！！”弗朗西斯喊着，继续陷入崩溃之中。  
       罗莎哈哈大笑，转过身去在他的脸颊上落下一吻。“其实我感觉挺好的，能这样做的话看见你的女装我也不生气了。下次你再剃个胸毛我们再这样玩儿一回？”  
       “我拒绝！我拒绝！”弗朗西斯还把脸埋在手里，持续哀嚎。“没有下次了！绝对没有下次了！！”  
         “罗莎·柯克兰你这个流氓！！！”


End file.
